Sonic The Hedgehog: Naruto Chronicles
by The Kitsune Warrior
Summary: EXTREME VIOLENCE..........LONG BATTLES.....................NARUTO....................need i say more eh?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic and co….they are owned by the corporate tycoons known as SEGA………. Naruto doesn't belong to me either….from what I can work out by all my Japanese GBA Naruto ROMs……….they are owned by TOMY……….so yeah…..go them……

Chapter 1: Welcome.

"You have no choice in the matter Sonic" said Eggman evilly

"Oh yeah" said Sonic in his usual cocky tone

"Look hedgehog……. you're going to be digitized whether you like it or not…..I already have the rest of your stupid hero group….you're the only one left…….and you will be taken…….whether you come willingly…..or I have to force you…..and If I have to force you………I will make sure you and your little friends have a very painful experience……..but if you come along willingly………then no one will get hurt…………….for now anyway……..no guarantees for later on"

"Fine" said Sonic sternly "I'll go"

"Smart choice Sonic……. with me……….."

Eggman led Sonic through a winding trail through a nearby forest…..which soon led to a cave…….which of course they entered……inside the cave was a large array of evil looking machinery.

"Ok Eggman" said Sonic "what's going on?...where are all my friends……what have you done with them!"

"Relax hedgehog" replied Eggman "my friend and I will explain everything"

"Friend?" said Sonic confused "what friend?"

Then from behind Eggman, in the Shadows came a familiar voice

"Ahh….Sonic….long time no see……you're doing well I trust"

"No" said Sonic in disbelief "it can't be"

"Oh I quite assure you Sonic……it is" said the familiar voice as he stepped forward, revealing his figure

"Eggman Nega……." Said Sonic loathfully

"Ahh……now that old acquaintances have been reunited, I think it is time that Nega and I should tell you what's going on"

"Yes" agreed Nega

"Im listening" said Sonic

"During our quite rememerable time in station square I came across the wonderful world of video games" said Eggman

"Video games: said Sonic "are you insane"

"And with the help of Nega here, I was able to remodel the coding of the video games into a more 'user friendly' video game"

"……………………….." Sonic didn't know what to say………because he had no idea what Eggman meant

"Put simply hedgehog……….. I've taken a video game and made it so that one can experience it in real life"

"For example……..if I was to place myself in the game………and the game was a racing car game……I would be driving the car."

Sonic began to understand

"Ok……..and you have everyone in the game now?"

"Not quite" said Nega "they are in the system….but we have yet to load a game"

"Are they hurt?"

"They're perfectly fine Sonic……….for now"

"Whad'ya mean…..'For now'"

"I suggest you get in there with them and find out……….or else" said Eggman

"Or else what"

"I'll delete everything on the system….including your friends…."

"You wouldn't dare"

"You're right…..I wouldn't…….but Nega would"

Nega just gave a menacing laugh

Sonic had no choice…….he had to follow his instructions……he didn't want to be responsible for the loss of all his friends.

"Fine" said Sonic sternly "how do I get in?"

Eggman pointed to a capsule-like machine

"Stand in there…….Nega and I will do the rest"

Sonic complied and stood in the capsule, the two doctors began working on a nearby computer

"ACTIVATE" shouted Eggman

The capsule suddenly glowed a bright white light……..and in a quick flash…….Sonic was gone…….

"We finally got him Nega" said Eggman

"Yes…….now lets have some fun"

----------------------

"Blaze……im scared" whimpered Cream hugging her friend tightly

"Chao!" cried Cheese clinging to Cream

"Don't worry Cream……we'll find out what's going on soon enough"

"I can't stand it any more……we gotta find a way to get outta here" yelled knuckles "Shadow………can't you use chaos control to get us all out of here or something?"

"I can sense a lot of chaos energy in this place ………..but im not sure if I can use it" replied Shadow

"Well…….why don't you just get some and use it then?"….came an annoyed tone from behind Shadow…..he turned to see Rouge

"Because, Rouge" interrupted Tails who stepped up beside Shadow…… "When your experimenting with unfamiliar energy sources……especially chaos energy………….using it the wrong way could be catastrophic"

"How catastrophic?" asked a cool and collected voice…….Tails turned in the direction of the voice…..he saw Espio in his usual meditating position

"Fatal" answered Tails

"Uh oh" replied Charmy, who was sitting next to Espio…. "I don't like the sound of that"

"who would?" came a gruff voce from behind Charmy, the green crocodile known as Vector walked around stood nearby Shadow "we wouldn't want anything to go wrong here…..so I say we just stay here and wait"

Tails nodded in agreement

"I wish Sonic was here…..we'd know what do to" sobbed Amy as she sat on the ground

No sooner had she said that Sonic fell from the sky and landed right in front of her

"SONIC!!!!" yelled Amy as she tackle glomped the hedgehog

"Wow………that was actually kinda cool" said Tails…….impressed with his friends timing

"Yeah…..do it again Amy" said Charmy excitedly "'cept this time……..say something like.. 'I wish money would fall from the sky!!!!'"

Sonic looked to see all his friends "are you guys all ok?" he asked

"Were fine Sonic" said Blaze 'cept we don't know what's going on….except that Eggman and Eggman Nega are behind this"

"Yeah?...well I was lucky enough to get the scoop before I was sent here"

Sonic then proceeded to tell everyone about the Eggman's scheme.

"A video game" said Rouge surprised

"Wow…….I wish I would have thought of that" said Tails "that's a great idea"

"WOO HOO" yelled Charmy in the hyper way that he usually does "this is going to be SO cool"

"So….we're playing a game………what game?" asked Blaze

"allow me to answer that for you Blaze" came the voice of Eggman Nega from behind her……..acting quickly, she engulfed her body in flames, turned, then launched herself at Nega, but passed straight through him"

"HA HA HA" Cackled Nega "im a hologram Blaze…you can't hurt me"

Sonic stepped forward

"What game are we playing Nega?"

"Ahh…now after hours of searching….we found a game which was almost perfect………lucky for us…….there was more than one game….so after some modifications…we combined them all……..and now…..we have created the ultimate game!"

A bright flash of light came from Nega, blinding everyone temporarily.

When the light faded, everyone found they were on a balcony, high up on one side of a square room, looking down…..they saw what looked to be a battle arena ground of some sort, littered with all sorts of rocks for obstacles

"Are we playing some sort of fighting game?" Asked Tails after looking at the battle grounds

"Correct Tails" said Nega…. "And if you look to the opposite side of the room….you will find your opponents"

Everyone looked across to the opposite side of the room…….there they found a bunch of tough looking humans

"Hang on a minute……I've seen them somewhere before" said Espio to himself

"WELCOME……………….. TO THE WORLD OF,……………….NARUTO!!"

"Naruto?" said cream confused "blaze….do you know what Naruto is"

"Never heard of it" replied blaze

"I have….." came the cool and collected voice of Espio

"You have?" said vector "what is it"

"Come on vector" said Charmy "you heard Nega….it's a fighting game"

"your correct Charmy" said Espio "but not just any fighting game……..we are all going to be in a lot of trouble……..even the experienced fighters like knuckles are going to have a hard time"

"What!" said knuckles in disbelief "you think those scrawny humans can beat me? What are they……super human?"

"They're ninjas" replied Espio "and very dangerous ones at that"

"Ninjas" said sonic "like you?"

"Mostly" replied Espio

"What do you mean mostly" asked rouge

"they can manipulate the elements……..like breathing fire…or having their fists covered in electricity…….and even making copies of themselves…….not to mention they're loaded up with weapons like shriuken stars"

"What's a shriuken star?" Asked cream

Espio pulled out one of his sharp shriuken stars and showed the confused rabbit, who backed away and held blaze's leg for support

"GET READY" boomed Eggman's voice as a large hologram of him and Nega "THE FIRST FIGHT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

"Yes" followed Nega "now let's see who is going to duke it out first shall we?"

As he said that, another holographic screen appeared in the center of the battle arena with two squares, the box on the left randomly flashed the pictures of sonic group, while the box on the right randomly flashed the pictures of the humans on the opposite side of the arena…….the one on the left stopped flashing first

"our first fighter of round one: KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" said Eggman as his hologram pointed to knuckles"

Knuckles wasted no time: with a battle cry, knuckles took a huge leap of the balcony and landed on the battle ground…….delivering it a mighty punch…….which shook the ground……and everything else

"Come on…….bring it on……no ninja is gunna get the best of me…."

Knuckles looked at the flashing box on the right………it then stopped on a skinny looking guy with thick eyebrows wearing a green jump suit….

"Our second fighter is………..ROCK LEE!" boomed Nega's voice as he pointed to the ninja which matched the picture.

Imitating knuckles……rock lee leapt into the air from the balcony onto the battle grounds ……..and on landing….he delivered a hard punch to the ground equally as hard as knuckles' previous punch……rock lee then took a deep fighting stance……….signaling that he was ready………knuckles did the same

"Fighters ready" said Eggman

"BEGIN!"

--------------------

Author's Notes: now I had this one planned for quite a while…..I'm just lacking the motivation………some of you may not like the idea of crossing over two different games……….well……bollocks to you then……………………im not wasting any time in this story……im getting into the first fight next chapter…………...you may give me suggestions for battle match-ups………….i may take it into account……I MAY………..doesn't mean I will………the quicker you review………the quicker I put up another chapter……………piece out people……TKW


	2. Brawn Vs Brawn

Well….clearly some people don't like this….

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 2: Brawn Vs. Brawn

As soon as Eggman yelled 'begin', knuckles dashed forward, ready to deliver a hard punch to Rock Lee's midsection, Lee however, did not move, he just stood in the same position, in the same battle stance, Knuckles took no notice of this however, and continued to charge forward, hand held back ready to strike.

Knuckles was only inches away from Lee. He threw his arm forward as hard as he could, hoping to end the fight straight away, but when his hand would have been in the spot as to make contact with Lee's mid section, he instead found himself punching thin air.

"What?" said knuckles in disbelief "where did he go?"

Knuckles then heard a loud battle cry from above; Lee was descending upon him at an extremely fast rate.

Judging by Lee's battle cry, Knuckles predicted that he was going to strike, and he was correct. Lee flicked his body forward in a frontward-somersault motion with his right leg outstretched: the classic descending axe kick.

Knuckles quickly crossed both of his arms and held them both over top of his head, and just in time too, Lees axe kick connected with Knuckle' arms, thus doing next-to-no-damage. Lee pushed off of Knuckles arm, back flipped, and landed in the same battle pose as before, Lee stood still for a few seconds to let Knuckles prepare for the next encounter they were to have. Once Knuckles held up his hands in a boxing style, Lee dashed forward ready to attack Knuckles just as Knuckles had done previously. Knuckles, expecting Lee to imitate his previous movements, kept his guard up and waited for Lee to throw the punch. But instead of throwing a punch, Lee leapt forward, in a pouncing-like motion, toward Knuckles.

"Konoha Daisenpū!" Yelled Lee as he soared through the air

"Huh?" wondered Knuckles "What did he say?"

Knuckles didn't have time to contemplate it any further, as lee suddenly spun in midair and threw his leg out for a powerful spin kick attack.

Predicting the head-height spin kick, Knuckles ducked, but due to his now squatted position, he had to hold out his arms to balance. Knuckles looked up and saw the first kick whiz over his head

"Now's my chance" said knuckles as he raised his body along with his right fist, as knuckles was planning to deliver a huge uppercut punch to Lee.

This failed however, as Knuckles stood up and threw his punch, Lee followed through with a second spin kick attack in succession with the last one, but instead of aiming for the head, Lee instead aimed for Knuckles' legs, making contact, Lee swept Knuckles off of his feet, causing Knuckles to spin sideward and land first into the ground.

Knuckles grunted and let out an 'Ooff' like sound as his face connected with the hard ground due to Lee's sweep kick attack. Unlike before, where Lee has let Knuckles get ready before their next encounter, Lee had instead instantly continued his onslaught against Knuckles, by throwing his foot down upon Knuckles in a stamping style kick. Knuckles' only defense at the time was to roll out of the way as to dodge the kicks. Knuckles rolled for several meters, dodging several stamps by Lee, who continued his stamping. Knuckles continued to roll, until he formulated a plan, he kept rolling until he was on his back, and as expected, Lee fired another stamp kick. Acting quickly, Knuckles grabbed Lee's leg, and using the momentum from the initial thrust of the kick, Knuckles was able to throw the leg, and the rest of Lee's body, to Knuckles' side, slamming Lee's entire body front-first into the ground. Having thrown Lee to the ground, Knuckles seized the opportunity, and quickly stood up, and begin to attack Lee in a similar way, that which was done unto him previously, but instead of using a stamping kick to attack Lee, Knuckles instead used his powerful arms and threw fast punches at Lee. Imitating Knuckles previous movements Lee rolled to dodge the flurry of punches that came from Knuckles, imitating Knuckles even further, Lee reacted quickly and grabbed Knuckles arm so that he could throw Knuckles to his side.

However, realizing that Lee had been copying most of his moves so far, Knuckles expected Lee to grab his arm, so he waited, and as expected, Lee grabbed Knuckles' arm, at that moment; Knuckles reefed his arm upward, flinging Lee high into the sky.

"Right, here's my chance," said knuckles as he crouched down, then releasing his powerful legs like a spring, sending him soaring upward toward Lee.

Knuckles was quickly catching up to the airborne Rock Lee, so he prepared himself by drawing back a fist, ready to punch.

But just as Knuckles was about to punch, he heard Lee give a loud battle cry, followed by:

"Kage Buyō!"

"Now what the heck was that?" said Knuckles confused

Still keeping his focus on Lee, Knuckles continued his plan of striking Lee in midair. But just as Knuckles was about to make contact with Lee's body, Lee disappeared!

"What?!" said Knuckles as his hand passed the spot where Lee was only seconds ago.

"Knuckles then felt something soft wrap around his waist, looking down he saw that it was a white bandage that was being wrapped around him, from his waist, the bandage began to make it's way to knuckles torso, suspecting the worst, Knuckles tried to remove the bandages, but as he was trying to remove them, more bandages came around knuckles body and wrapped around his arms, pinning both of them to his chest, the bandages continued to wrap Knuckles, it made it's way down to Knuckles' legs, rendering him immobile.

After the bandages completely wrapped up his legs, the bandages continued to wrap Knuckles, slowly making its way upward, eventually wrapping over his head, making it so that Knuckles couldn't see at all.

"Ahh!" yelled Knuckles in distress "I can't see, what's going on?"

Right behind Knuckles, Lee was right behind, still ascending along with Knuckles.

After a few moments, he had completely covered Knuckles in a thick layer of bandages, which came from the bandages from his forearms, after Knuckles was completely engulfed in Lee's bandages; Lee got right next to Knuckles and grappled him in a bear hug. He then waited for a few moments, and eventually gravity took over and Lee, along with the bandaged Knuckles, began to descend to ward the ground at an increasing speed, the both of them plummeted toward the ground so fast that the both of them eventually reached their terminal velocity. It was at this point which Lee began to rapidly spin around holding Knuckles, soon, the both of them were a high speed swirling vortex, plummeting toward the ground.

At this moment, Rock Lee gave another loud battle cry, followed by:

"Omote Renge!"

It was inevitable, Knuckles, being incapacitated through the use of Lee's arm bandages, and dizzy from the effect from the high speed spiraling, Knuckles made contact with the ground head first with great force, the impact sent a huge wave of pain through Knuckles' body, it was too much for him, his body couldn't cope with the impact, he blacked out instantly.

Lee as well, was struck hard, but he was not knocked out, he slowly stood up and triumphantly raised one arm in the air in victory. All the other ninjas on Lee's team all chanted and cheered, meanwhile an enlarged holographic image of Eggman Nega appeared in the center of the battle grounds.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!" cackled Nega menacingly "That was only the first of many battles to come. And I assure you, each battle will have the same end result as this one: someone will end up unconscious, either that, or dead," Nega ended his little speech with more menacing laughter.

Then next to Nega, Eggman appeared in a hologram.

"Now then," said Eggman "let's put Knuckles where he belongs eh?"

Eggman pointed his finger at Knuckles, who glowed with a bright blue light, the bandages covering him disappeared and he gently floated up and onto the small balcony-like seating area where Sonic and the others were sitting. Some of the others came to Knuckles' aid, meanwhile, Sonic stood defiantly with Blaze and Shadow beside him

"Ok Eggmans" said Sonic "that's it, no more foolin' around, let us outta here!"

"I'm afraid that isn't a possibility Sonic" said Nega "well, at least until you've all battled"

"We all have to battle?" asked Cream scared

Both the Eggmans just replied by laughing evilly.

"But I don't want to fight"

"You will be" said Eggman "you have no choice"

Suddenly, the entire battle arena was completely filled with a loud alarm noise, accompanied by a red glow that slowly faded in and out.

"What?" said Eggman in disbelief "why s the alarm going off?"

Nega looked at a watch type device on his wrist

"it appears we have an intruder Eggman"

"An intruder? Well, capture whoever it is and bring it in here"

"Already done Eggman" said Nega "it seems as if one of Sonic little allies come to help him"

"Really!?, well that just adds more to the fun. I get to see another of Sonic's looser friends fall at the might that is Dr. Eggman!"

A bright light appeared next to Sonic, which quickly faded and revealed a familiar face

"You!?" said Shadow in disbelief "what are you doing here?"

-----------------------------------

Author's Notes: #picks up dots and throws them in trash can#, there, happy now?

Ok, as you know, I used some of the original Japanese language when it came to using Rock Lee's Justus. Here's a quick translation of what I used

Omote Renge: Front Lotus

Kage Buyō: Shadow of the Dancing Leaf

Konoha Daisenpū: Leaf Great Whirlwind

If you need an explanation on these Jutsu, I suggest you brush up on your Naruto a bit. 'Aight peeps, peace out. TKW.


End file.
